Big Time Love
by lovebug246
Summary: Jo left Kendall to pursue her dreams. He is heartbroken and has never felt more alone, until he met someone new...
1. Chapter 1

I, Kendall Schmidt, was going to be alone forever. Well it felt like that to me anyways. My last girlfriend left me to go film some stupid movie in New Zealand. I thought that she and I would last. My heart was broken and I didn't know what was going to fix it. Even my best friends all had girlfriends now. James is dating some girl who looks into a mirror more than he does, match made in heaven. Logan is dating Camille again and Carlos is with some girl who is perfect for him.

And I am all alone.

"Dude, why don't you join us? We're going bowling." James told me as I watched them run around out apartment to finish getting ready. It's like watching chickens with their heads cut off.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to be the seventh wheel. I rather stay here and sulk." I laid down on the sofa while I aimlessly flipped through the channels. I didn't have to worry about seeing Jo's face on TV anymore; the guys blocked the channel her show was on. That's true friendship.

"Come on Kendall, you can't be sad about your breakup forever." Logan said as he watched me be miserable on the couch.

"I'm not sad. See happy face." I tried to smile for them but it was a failed attempt. The guys have been trying to cheer me up lately, but it hasn't been working. Jo has been on my mind 24/7. I always wondered what she was doing or if she found someone else.

"Kendall.." Carlos started to tell me something but I didn't want to listen to it anymore. I left the apartment to go for a walk. I needed some fresh air.

As I walked around the Palm Woods Park, I noticed couple after couple. I wanted to be sick. I looked over at the tree that Jo and I last layed under on her last day here and my chest ached. It felt like I'd never get over her. I mean, I've been with other girls before and sure the breakups hurt me, but this one was different. I always thought that she would be the one that I finally said "I love you" to. But now, I might not ever get the chance.

"Watch out!" I heard a voice yell out. I turned around and I saw a Frisbee hurling towards my face. I didn't even have time to move out of the way.

The Frisbee hit me square on the forehead and I fell on my back. I hit my head hard on the grass and I knew a pounding headache was coming.

"I'm so sorry!" I opened my eyes and I saw a girl around my age standing above me. She had medium sized brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you an angel?" My vision was blurry and I saw double.

"No, let me help you up." She extended a hand out and I took it. It was soft and I sat up.

"You have quite a throw. " I chuckled and then she smiled. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that I hit you. My friend wasn't paying attention and let the Frisbee go by her. I'm Tessa."

"I'm Kendall. Did you just move into the Palm Woods?" I hadn't seen her around so I assumed that she was new.

"I moved in last week. I'm an aspiring actress just like almost everyone here." She said with a chuckle.

I bet if I wasn't so upset about Jo leaving I would've noticed Tessa moving here. I definatly would've noticed.

"Aren't you in a band?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I am. Big Time Rush." I said proudly as we both stood up.

"That's where I noticed you from." She said.

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome if I say so myself." I tried to be cocky but it wasn't working and I knew she could tell. Her laughter was so beautiful.

"I have a couple of your songs on my iPod. They're really good." She told me and I smiled. It felt nice to hold a conversation with another girl.

"Thank you. Where is your friend?" I asked her looking around. We were the only ones in that area.

"I guess she left. She hasn't really been herself lately. I met her last week when I moved in. Her boyfriend broke up with her when she moved out here, so she's kinda upset."

"Well I guess that you are stuck with me then." I told her and it didn't look like she minded at all.

"I guess so." She smiled and it's like my heart was starting to finally beat again.

When I headed back to my apartment a few hours later, I had a smile on my face. I had to get an icepack for my head. I had a small bump but I've gotten worse at hockey games so I knew I'd be alright.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick!" James said as soon as I walked into the door.

"What happened to your head?" Logan asked me. They all followed me to the couch and stared at me until I said something.

"I was out taking a walk." I told them simply. I didn't want to tell them about Tessa. Knowing them they would make it into a bigger deal than it really was. We talked and walked for a little bit longer and then we exchanged numbers. I kept telling myself that it wasn't a big deal but my heart was saying otherwise.

"If you were out just taking a walk, then how did you hurt your head?" Carlos asked.

"I slipped on a…. banana peel." I lied. I didn't know what else to say.

"Ohhhh." They all said together. I wanted to laugh at how gullible they all were. They left the conversation alone and I asked them how their date went.

"It was totally cool. You should've gone with us." Logan said.

"Maybe next time." I told them. Who knows, maybe next time I could invite Tessa.

As I was about to go to sleep that night, my phone vibrated on my bedside table. I looked over at James to see if it woke him up, but he kept snoring so I knew he was still asleep. He could sleep through anything.

How's your head?  
>-Tessa<p>

It's doing better now. You can check on it yourself tomorrow ;)  
>-Kendall<p>

Oh really? Lol  
>-Tessa<p>

I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow night?  
>-Kendall<p>

Sure  
>-Tessa<p>

I texted Tessa good night and I fell asleep with a smile on my face, something I haven't done in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, I woke up to the usual noise that the guys always made. They were either fighting over food or about who drank the last of the orange juice. I got out of bed and took a shower. I changed, brushed my teeth and checked my phone for any messages from Tessa. There was nothing.

I had to admit I was hoping to hear from her, but I knew I had to get over it. I left my room and went into the kitchen. The other guys were already eating. My mom and Katie, my little sister, were with them.

"Morning guys." I said to everyone as I grabbed some cereal.

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling today?" my mom asked me. She was just as concerned as the guys were when Jo and I broke up. She hated seeing me sad and I knew that it made her sad seeing me like this.

"I'm fine Mom." I told her. I went to sit with the guys at the table. James and Carlos were arguing about some cartoon and Logan was reading as usual. I always admired that about Logan; he was always reading and learning.

"What's on the agenda today guys?" I asked them.

"Kelly called and she wants us to head to the studio at noon." Logan told me and I nodded.

"We should go head to the park after breakfast to kill time." Carlos suggested.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and everyone looked at me. If we went to the park there might be a chance that I might run into Tessa again. I was still heartbroken, but I felt like she could fix the pieces.

"Why do you want to go to the park so badly?" Katie asked me.

"Uh, fresh air does the body good." I said and it looked like everyone bought my lie. I ate the rest of my cereal and waited for the guys to get done also. I wanted to rush them, but then they would get more suspicious to why I wanted to go to the park.

We headed down to the lobby and I checked my phone for the millionth time that morning. I hated how my happiness was depending on a text. I didn't want to things between me and Tessa to turn into what me and Jo had turned into. Jo broke my heart and stomped on it and I knew Tessa wouldn't do that to me. She was different. I could tell.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I walked out and looked to see if I saw Tessa.

"What is up with you this morning?" James asked.

"Nothing." I lied. I saw the guys give each other worried looks. They can tell when I was lying because I couldn't look anyone in their eyes when I lied.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell us what's going on." Logan said as they stood there.

I knew I had to tell them sooner or later, "Yesterday, I met this girl at the park."

Their eyes went wide, "We knew it!"

They all started talking at the same time and I couldn't understand a word any of them were saying. They kept talking until we reached the park. I looked around and I spotted her. She was sitting under the tree that Jo and I had our final date at. I felt my chest ache a little but thinking of Tessa made it better. They guys noticed my staring and they stopped talking.

"Is that her?" Carlos asked me. I just nodded.

"Dang dude, she's hot!" James said and I hit him on his arm. He shouldn't talk about her like that. She was more than 'hot', she was gorgeous.

"Go talk to her." Logan told me as he gave me a little push in her direction.

"Yeah, before you give us any more bruises." James rubbed his arm and I went over to where Tessa was. She was reading a book and eating an apple.

"Hey Tessa." I said nervously when I reached her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Kendall, wanna join me?" I sat down next to her, but not too close.

"What are you up to?" I asked her even though it was clear as to what she was doing. I felt like an idiot.

"I'm just reading. I like to come out here and read. Especially under this tree, it's beautiful." If only she knew what the tree meant to me.

"Yeah, it is." I simply said. I didn't want to say anything else about the tree; it just made me think of Jo.

"What are you up to? How's your head?" she asked. He touched the back of my head where I had a small bump now. Her simple touch sent chills up my spine.

"It's fine. I've had worse injuries."

"Really? You play a sport or something?" she asked curiously. She put her book down and gave me her full attention.

"Yeah, I play hockey. I use to play for my high school, but since I moved here it's just for fun." I told her.

"Hockey is one of my favorite sports." She said and my jaw dropped. She loved hockey? Jo hated hockey with a burning passion.

"Shut up. You like hockey?" I asked her. This girl was starting to surprise me more and more.

"Just because I'm a girl I can't like hockey?" she asked me curiously.

"No, I'm just saying that I haven't really met a girl who likes hockey."

"You must've been looking in the wrong places." She winked and I couldn't help but smile.

At noon, the guys and I headed to Rocque Records to meet with Gustavo and Kelly. They had been asking me questions about Tessa ever since we left the park. I answered them all and I save the best for last.

"Does she like sports? You know Jo hated sports." Carlos asked once we walked through the doors of our record label.

"Guys, she loves sports. Especially hockey." I said with a smile. Their eyes all went wide.

"Dude, this girl sounds like a keeper." Logan told me.

"Yeah, you better hold on to her tight." James warned me.

We headed into Gustavo's office and waited for him to show up. He was always late when he called us into meetings. I'm guessing he like to come in fashionably late.

After ten minutes of waiting, Gustavo and Kelly finally graced us with their presence.

"Dogs, at the end of this week, you will be shooting a video for your song Boyfriend. Usually we pick the girls that we would want in the video, but Griffin thinks that you guys should have some say in who you want to star in the video." Gustavo told us. We could tell that he didn't like the idea but he had to go with it.

Instantly I knew who I wanted in the video; Tessa. All of the guys knew what was on my mind and they smiled at me.

"Make sure they are nice girls and bring them to here tomorrow so they can get info for the video along with you guys." Kelly told us. We all said yes and the guys were already texting their girlfriends about the video as we started walking back to the Palm Woods. I was gonna wait until I saw Tessa tonight. My stomach was filled with butterflies knowing that I would get to see her again very soon.

Was it considered a date? To me it was, but would she think that we were just hanging out or something?

"Dude, what's wrong now? You look like you hurt your head thinking too much." James said with a laugh and I wanted to punch his arm again.

"Last night, I asked Tessa out on a date, but I don't think that she knows that it's a date." I told him. Out of all of the guys, James knew more about relationships. I knew that if I ever had trouble with a girl he would be the first guy that I went to talk to for help.

"Believe me, she knows it's a date."

"How?" I asked him curiously.

"We were watching you guys from the bushes at the park today. I saw some major sparks fly. She's into you Kendall."

I smiled. I couldn't wait until I saw her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6 o'clock and I was standing outside of Tessa's apartment. I've been trying to get the nerve to knock on her door for the past 5 minutes. The guys had given me a pep talk before I left and honestly it wasn't the best talk I've ever had with them.

"Come on Kendall, you can do this." I told myself. I knocked on the door and I was very nervous. About a minute later Tessa opened the door and I was blown away. She was wearing a summer dress with sandals and her hair was curled. She looked amazing.

"Hey Kendall." She gave me a hug and I felt those butterflies coming back.

"Tessa, you look amazing." I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it. I haven't had any of these feelings of being nervous or being blown away by another girl since Jo, and I liked the feeling. The feelings were rushing back to me and I felt like I could get over Jo finally.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, Kendall." She told me. We headed to the elevator in a comfortable silence. When I was with Jo, I felt the need to always talk. She always seemed bored when it was silent between us, but I felt the opposite effect with Tessa.

"Where are we headed to tonight?" she asked curiously as we got out of the elevator.

"I thought we would go get a bite to eat and then the park?" Ever since I met Tessa at the park, I've wanted to go as much as I could.

"Sounds perfect." She said with a smile. We went to an Italian Restaurant that was down the street from the Palm Woods. I've been there before and I liked it a lot. The hostess brought us to our table and we sat down and looked at the menu.

"Are you stalking me Kendall Knight?" Tessa asked me once our waiter left.

I was kinda surprised by her question, "Uh no, why do you ask?"

"Italian food is my favorite. I'm part Italian so I guess you could say it's a family favorite." She told me with a laugh. I loved that I was learning something new about her all of the time.

"I love Italian food too."

"That's another thing we have in common." She smiled. We talked throughout dinner and I learned a lot about Tessa that night. I learned that her favorite color was purple, she loved to skateboard and snowboard, and she once broke her arm when she tried on her mom's high heels at age 11.

"I know how to walk in heels now, but that was an experience." She laughed and I did too. We were in the park and sitting on one of the benches.

"Oh I almost forgot. Would you like to be in Big Time Rush's next music video?" I asked her and her eyes went wide.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's for our song Boyfriend and they let us choose the girls we want to be in the video."

"And you chose little ol' me?" she laughed.

"You were the first girl to pop in my mind when they told us." I blushed and she smiled. I loved her smile.

"I'd love to be in your video." She told me and I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. For some reason I was scared she would say no.

"I was kind of scared you would say no." I confessed. I was looking down at my hands and I was nervous all over again.

She reached over and grabbed my hand and I felt butterflies in my stomach, "Why would I say no to you? You're awesome, Kendall."

I knew I was blushing and I felt embarrassed all over again, "You're pretty awesome too Tessa."

It was almost Tessa's curfew so we started walking back to the Palm Woods. We were still holding hands and it felt amazing to be with her here in this moment. It's like I could finally be me again. I didn't feel sad about Jo. Jo hadn't even crossed my mind once since I've been out with Tessa.

We stopped at her apartment door and she turned to face me, "I had a really good time with you tonight, Kendall."

"I did too. I want to do this again soon." I told her.

"I do too." she said smiling. I leaned closer to her. I wanted to kiss her and feel her lips on mine. She leaned closer too and just as our lips were about to touch, my stupid phone rang. We pulled away and I was disappointed. Of all of the times my phone could've rang tonight, it had to be when I was about to kiss her.

"I'm sorry about that. It's James." I said checking my phone.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow for the video meeting right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll text you when we have to head to the studio."

She opened her apartment door and stepped inside, "Good night, Kendall."

"Good night, Tessa." She closed the door and I felt a wave of disappointment hit me. I went back to my apartment thinking of my date. I really did have a good time with her and I couldn't wait to do it again.

When I walked into the apartment the guys were there on the sofa watching TV, and they rushed towards me when they noticed I walked in.

"How was it, dude?" Carlos asked me. I brushed past them and went to sit on the couch.

"It was amazing. I really like her." I said with a smile.

"Did you kiss her?" James asked me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was about to until some loser called me and blew my chance."

"That sucks, who was it?" he asked and was completely oblivious that it was him.

"It was you!" I threw a pillow at him and it hit him right in the face. He screamed like a girl.

"Dude, watch the face!" he yelled as he ran to the bathroom to fix his hair.

The next morning, James was still mad at me for messing up his hair. I sent Tessa a text reminding her to go to Rocque Records at noon for the meeting. She replied and told me she'd be there. When noon came, the guys, their girlfriends and I headed to the studio. Kelly and Gustavo were already in the conference room when we arrived.

"Are we missing someone?" Kelly asked. She noticed that the other guys had their girlfriends there but I was missing Tessa.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Tessa said as she walked in. She smiled at me and sat next to me.

"Let's get started so I can return to the studio." Gustavo said impatiently.

Kelly handed out papers with different concepts on the video. We were going to choose which one we wanted. There were different places where the video could be shot.

"I like the amusement park idea, there's lots of stuff we could do with that one." Logan said and we all agreed.

"We can always shoot it at the Santa Monica Pier. They have that huge Ferris Wheel." Kelly told us as she took notes.

"I think that's a good idea." I replied.

"So it's settled, we'll shoot it at the Pier and the director will tell you his vision for the video when we meet him there at the end of the week." Gustavo announced.

Thirty minutes later, after going over the other details for the video, Gustavo dismissed us.

"Thanks again for doing the video." I told Tessa. We were all sitting on the couches outside of the conference room.

"It's no problem. I'm glad you asked me to be in it."

"Well Kendall, aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend." James said.

"Tessa, this is James and his girlfriend Sammy, Carlos and his girlfriend Jessica, and Logan and his girlfriend Camille." I pointed and introduced everyone.

"How long have you known Kendall?" Camille asked Tessa.

"Oh, we've known each other for a few days. We met in the park." She chuckled a little remembering our first meeting.

"I heard you both went out on a date last night. How was it?" Sammy asked. She was nosy just like James.

"Uh guys, that's kinda our business." I told them. They didn't need to know all of the details on what happened last night.

"Kendall, I have to get going. I have an audition soon." Tessa said to me. She said goodbye to everyone and I walked her outside to her car.

"Do you wanna meet later by the pool?" I asked her when we reached her car.

"Sure, I'll text you when I get back from the audition." She told me. She was about to opened her car door, but I stopped her. She looked up at me and I leaned towards her. Just as I was about to kiss her my phone rang once again. This was very aggravating.

"Bye Kendall." She said with a laugh as she got into her car. I waved as she drove away. I looked up at the Rocque Records building and I saw James standing in one of the windows with his phone. He waved it in the air and laughed. I hurried back inside to mess up his hair once again.

**Review and tell me what you guys think! **


End file.
